The Lightning and the Dawn
by Sarah Lupin and Diana Black
Summary: when given the chance to train with the Mage's council and fulfill his destiny, will he do so?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any recognizable characters do not belong to us. Wish they did. Simple and effective.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, was currently crying himself to sleep. The other people in the house heard, but made no comment. Not that he cared, they could never understand what he was going through anyways. It was _his_ fault that Sirius was dead. If he had only known, if he had only…….

            Thoughts like these got him nowhere. Sirius was dead and there was nothing he could do about it but cry. And cry he did.

            Harry looked up he thought he heard something.  He got up and looked outside his window, there was nothing there.  _Sure, now you're imagining things._  He turned back to his bed and sat down heavily.  He heard the noise again turned around and 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            The figure put a finger to her mouth and Harry stopped screaming.  She smiled.  She was about a couple years younger then Harry and had long raven black hair and soft blue eyes.  She wore a simple white dress, and had a golden glow around her.

            She smiled serenely and held out her hand, "I know you are hurting, young Lightning, and I am here to give you a choice," she sighed heavily and sat down next to him on his bed.

            "You are expected to defeat the Dark Serpent, this you already know. Should you stay and continue your education at Hogwarts you will not live to see your 18th birthday. That is why I have come. If you leave with me, I will take you to the Mage's Council. There you can learn to develop your abilities. There you can become strong enough to beat him. The choice is yours and yours alone. Think on it, I'll be back tomorrow for your answer."

            She stood up and disappeared in a swirl of twinkling lights.

            That day Harry stayed in his room, the Dursleys didn't dare to bother him.  Hedwig tried to cheer him up but to no avail.  He just stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events that happened the night before.

            Night came all to soon and the mysterious girl returned and asked Harry, " What is your choice?"

 Harry turned to look at her and said, " I don't believe you.  What if I stay and I die?  What is there to live for?  All the people I care about end up dieing, anyway.  I don't see   how me leaving will change things.  No, I don't believe you one bit."

            She sighed and said, "Listen to me young Lightning, if you leave the Mage's Council will personally make sure that your friends will come to no harm.  Harry James Potter you have a great destiny that you must fulfill and if you die, everything will be destroyed.  Lily knew it, James knew it, and above all Sirius knew it, that' s why they sacrificed themselves for you.  Please Harry, don't do this."

            "  Who are you?  You know who I am and who my parents were, and who my grandfather was.  But in all this time you never said who you are.  So, I ask who are you?"

            The girl smiled mischievously, "I am Aurora, of the dawn," she winked and was suddenly in her mid-thirties, "Things are not always as they seem young Lightning. Only those who are weak flaunt the little power that they possess. The Dark Serpent, for all his cruelty and ambition is weak."

            Harry looked at her skeptically, "If he is weak, then why do so many people fear him? Many to the point where they cannot speak his name?"

            Aurora shook her head and tutted, "They fear him because they _believe_ him to be powerful. He is cruel and heartless - the Creature has no conscience. They fear what he can do. For all the sins he has committed, he is still a man. He has yet to become Immortal, and even if he does…... Immortality does not equal power."

            Harry turned away from her, Aurora sighed heavily.  She sat down on his bed, and said, " When you went to the muggle school did you study about WWII?"

            "  A little," answered Harry.

            " Many people feared Hitler to the point that they did not speak his name.  They were scared by what he was doing to the Jews, and thousands of other people that did not live up to his standards.  To many governments stood aside and let him do it, until he crossed out of the German borders and started to take over other countries.  It was then when the world united to defeat him.  Hitler thought he could cleanse the world of those he saw as unclean, while he him self was of unclean ancestry.  He thought himself as a God, and yet he ended up taking his own life.  So much like Voldemort.  It is a shame he didn't learn the lesson the first time."

            " What do you mean 'he didn't learn the lesson the first time?'"

            " Harry Potter you cannot be so naive. You don't know do you.  Harry, the body is only a vessel, when it dies three things can happen.  The soul can move on to the Otherworld, be reborn, or stay as a ghost.  The soul that inhabits Voldemort is the same soul that inhabited Hitler, Napoleon, Prince John of England and Caesar…the list goes on. And each time we needed some one to destroy him, but up until now he has been a muggle.  He has thousands of years of experience to go on, there is only one thing that is stopping him from knowing this."

            " What?" asked Harry sitting up.

            " It's a draw back, when a soul is reborn there is a wall that separates it from the vessel.  It causes the vessel not to remember the past lives, but every now and again a vessel can break down that wall.  That is why you have to be trained now, before he learns how to break down those walls.  If he does it spells doom for thousands."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sarah~ *drools* … leather pants… *cough cough* not _yet_ … darn! We're leaving it here so as to torture you the reader. If you want more you have to review. See how effective such a simple evil cliffhanger can be?

{Diana} Hopefully they won't be to badly traumatized when we put them back.  We have

               no idea where this is going. 

~Sarah~ Yeah, yeah, yeah…. We promise to put them back where we found them with all body parts still attached *grumble* stupid lawyers *snort*

{Diana} Boom, boom ain't it great to be crazy?  

~Sarah~ Huh?

{Diana} Never mind. *mumbles* blondes.

~Sarah~ Hey! That's not fair – I can't think of an argument for that right now (still thinking carrot cake) but when I do your ass is grass four eyes!

{Diana} Four eyes back at you!  Umm.  Oh and Sarah, remember I have black mail pics of you.

~Sarah~ That's not funny. I was only drooling cause I was asleep! *scrunches nose* Shouldn't have said that. Who cares anyway? Blackmail only works if I give a flying f#^&.

{Diana} Sleeping, huh?  Bet you were dreaming of Uncle Sirius in leather pants.

~Sarah~ *thinks real hard* Nope! That was at least a year before I read the books doofus! I'm lazy and tired. Goodnight.

{Diana} Well I can think of about another dozen guys that look _Hot_ in leather pants.  Decisions…Decisions…  Yeah better stop; don't want to find my hair purple in the morning.       **REVIEW!**


End file.
